Сыроедение
thumb|255px|По мнению большинства сыроедов, наиболее естественной и полезной для человека пищей являются плоды. Количество рекомендованных плодов составляет около 50 % всего меню в основных разновидностях сыроедения (для фрукторианства — ~75 %). Сыроеде́ние (редкоЧастота употребления: сыроедение — 1 млн, сыроядение — 10 тыс. сырояде́ниеСловарь Ожегова, статья «Сырояде́ние») — система питания, в которой полностью исключается употребление всякой пищи, подвергшейся тепловой обработке (варке, жарке, копчению, запеканию, приготовлению на пару и тому подобное). Сушеная пища без добавления солей и приправ (такая как, например, высушенные на солнце сухофрукты) и растительные масла холодного отжима приравниваются, с точки зрения планирования сыроедами своего рациона, к сырой пище, то есть вполне допускаются к употреблению при соблюдении строгого сыроедения. Крупы (например, сырая гречневая крупа) могут употребляться пророщенными (проращивание достигается замачиванием семян в воде на срок около суток, и затем выдерживанием во влажной воздушной среде от одних до нескольких суток). Многие сторонники сыроедения считают, что питание исключительно сырой пищей оптимально для любого человека . Основным аргументом в пользу сыроедения, в том числе временного и умеренного, является стремление сохранить пищевую ценность потребляемых продуктов.Тер-Ованесян Атеров. «Сыроедение». Глава 10, «Ни в коем случае нельзя разрушать цельность сырых пищевых продуктов.» В основе же обоснований сыроедения приверженцами этой диеты как постоянной нормы питания лежит мнение, что в пищевой цепочке человека не могла фигурировать поджаренная и приготовленная пища (естественным образом отсутствующая в дикой природе), а также мясо животных, молоко другого биологического вида, и тому подобное, и поэтому именно сырая пища является наиболее биологически естественной. Отсутствуют однозначные как аналитические, так и статистические научные данные, свидетельствующие о том, что постоянное строгое сыроедение подходит произвольному человеку в любой период жизни, включая период роста, беременность, лактацию, и тому подобное . Разновидности по допустимости к употреблению различных видов пищи По составу рациона традиционное сыроедение ближе всего к веганской системе питания. Однако индивидуальные предпочтения различных представителей сыроедения варьируют и его возможные разновидности, сильно отличающиеся друг от друга. Объединяет их только отказ от приготовления пищи путём тепловой обработки. В практике вегетарианского сыроедения (если это не сыромоноедение) * всеядное сыроедение : Сыроедение, которое допускает добавление в рацион любых видов пищи, в том числе мяса, рыбы, морепродуктов, молока, яиц (всё это — только в сыром или вяленом виде). Иногда молоко исключается, остаются только сырые мясо, рыба и растительная пища. * вегетарианское сыроедение : Сыроедение, в котором полностью исключаются мясо и рыба, но допускаются к употреблению сырые яйца и/или молоко, иногда молочные продукты. * веганское сыроедение : Сыроедение, исключающее любые продукты животного происхождения и допускающее употребление исключительно сырой растительной пищи. Наиболее распространённый тип сыроедения. * плотоядное сыроедение (сыромясоедение, сыроедение эпохи Палеолита) : Основано на употреблении сырой рыбы, морепродуктов, сырого мяса, дичи, яиц и жира животных, фрукты и овощи при этом сведены к минимуму. * фрукторианство : Питание только сырыми плодами. В рацион входят: свежие фрукты и ягоды. От непосредственно сыроедения отличается отсутствием овощей, не являющихся плодами (морковь, картофель, свёкла, капуста, редис), и круп. Разновидности по методике планирования рациона Кроме различия в допустимом составе пищи, варианты сыроедения различаются по методике планирования рациона. thumb|left|255px|Сыромоноедение — употребление только одного продукта в один приём пищи * смешанное сыроедение : Пища классифицируется по содержанию в ней жиров, белков и углеводов, а также витаминов и микроэлементов, и в один приём пищи употребляется несколько продуктов, сходных по этой схеме классификации (например, считается допустимым смешивать овощи с овощами, фрукты с фруктами, фрукты с орехами, животные белки между собой, молочные продукты между собой и так далее). * монотрофное сыроедение (сыромоноедение, СМЕ) : В один приём пищи допускается есть только один продукт растительного происхождения без какой-либо термической обработки (например, — первый приём пищи — только яблоки или апельсины, или орех и так далее, следующий приём пищи, который может быть как через несколько часов, так и через полчаса — опять только один продукт). Есть сыромоноеды, которые питаются всего лишь одним видом фрукта на протяжении нескольких месяцев.Почти 5 лет сыромоноедения. Интервью с Иваном Никитиным Сыроедение как диета В последнее время становится всё более популярным использовать сыроедение вместо диет с целью похудения. Особенно широкое распространение получило это направление в США. Американка Кэрол Олт (Carol Alt), считающаяся гуру данного направления, приверженцы которого объединяются в группы, ставящие целью общее оздоровление и похудение с помощью натурального питания, написала ставшую бестселлером книгу «Eating in the Raw». Чаще всего участники таких программ подразумевают временное использование принципов сыроедения, не считая обязательным условием придерживаться строгого воздержания, допуская включение в рацион в очень ограниченном количестве также некоторых продуктов, подвергнутых тепловой обработке. Участниками отрабатываются различные методики, исследуются и тестируются результаты, благодаря чему данное направление всё больше активизируется по всему миру. Среди сыроедов бытует мнение, что потеря веса обусловлена скорее не самим сыроедением как таковым, а изменением в количестве калорий, употребляемых с пищей, ограничением себя в переедании, переходным периодом в приспособлении организма к новой системе питания. Некоторые также считают потерю веса и трудности переходного периода следствием выхода из организма токсинов. Сыроедение для пищеварительной системы Сторонники преимуществ сыроедения над традиционными диетами для пищеварительной системы считают основаниями этих преимуществ: * Нарушения правильной работы автолиза (аутолиза) в желудке при употреблении приготовленной пищи. Предварительная термическая обработка выше ~ 40-45° С приводит к разрушению ферментов, приводящих в действие механизм автолиза, и, следовательно, затрудняет и замедляет естественный процесс пищеварения. * Разрушение ряда полезных витаминов и микроэлементов при термической обработке. * Затруднение усвоения витаминов и микроэлементов вследствие термической обработки, из-за изменения связанности состояний. * Образование при термообработке новых химических соединений, не свойственных живой природе, и зачастую оказывающих вредное воздействие на организм человека (например, транс-жиры, транс-изомеры, канцерогены, свободные радикалы, диоксин, акриламид). * Затруднения переваривания при смешивании различных продуктов, неусвоение ряда различных витаминов при одновременном употреблении. * Тенденции к нежелательному перееданию при разнообразии пищи, а также при наличии усилителей вкуса. История сыроедения XX век Начиная с середины XX века, в экономически развитых странах, получила развитие система так называемого индустриального питания. Для снабжения растущего количества городского населения продуктами питания потребовалось применение к свежему урожаю технологий консервирования, рафинирования, быстрой заморозки, и т. п.. Это ведёт к уничтожению витаминов, ферментов и микроэлементов, а зачастую и к добавлению в продукты питания нежелательных веществ. Разбалансированность рациона, дефицит витаминов и биологически активных веществ, избыток вредной высококалорийной пищи (такой, как, например, конфеты), приводит к развитию болезней «адаптации» (ожирение, гипертония, диабет, рак, и др.). Рост перечисленных болезней (в особенности, ожирения) привёл к массовым увлечениям оригинальными способами питания в странах Западной Европы и Америки в 60-70 годах XX века, что совпало с целенаправленным движением за здоровый образ жизни, а также массовым увлечением оккультизмом. Среди концепций были такие как: раздельное питание; концепция главного пищевого фактора; концепции питания предков (сыроедение и сухоедение); концепция «мнимых» лекарств; теория адекватного целебно-видового питания по Шаталовой; система питания по Ниши; питание в системе учения йоги; питание в дзен-макробиотике; аюрведическое питание, и др.Эволюция взглядов на питание.Сыроедение Эти увлечения получили название фаддизм ( — прихоть, причуда, преходящее увлечение). Монотрофное сыроедение Монотрофное сыроедение (сыромоноедение, моносыроедение, монотрофия, СМЕ) — это сыроедение, при котором за один приём пищи употребляется только один вид растительного продукта без термообработки (комбинация сыроедения и раздельного питания). Сыроедение эпохи палеолита (палеосыроедение) thumb|250px|Корейское национальное блюдо из сырой рыбы Сравнительно недавно возникло новое направление в сыроедении, которое называется «сыроедение эпохи Палеолита» или «палеосыроедение» . Основу сырого палеопитания составляют мясо и жир, в идеале — диких животных, овощи, редко — фрукты (с упором на ягоды в сезон), орехи, рыба, морепродукты, моллюски, мёд, яйца птиц. Сыромясоеды избегают углеводов, заменяя их жирами. Из рациона исключены зерновые и бобовые, молоко, растительные масла. Критика Питательная недостаточность В исследовании сыроедов 1999 года 30 % участниц старше 45 лет страдали аменореейConsequences of a long-term raw food diet on body … [Ann Nutr Metab. 1999 — PubMed result]. Другое исследование того же года выявило, что у сыроедов значительно более сильная эрозия зубной эмалиDental erosions in subjects living on a raw food d… [Caries Res. 1999 — PubMed result]. В финском исследовании 1995 года у сыроедов выявлен низкий уровень омега-3Fatty acid composition of erythrocyte, platelet, a… [Lipids. 1995 — PubMed result]. Несколько исследований (1982, 1995, 2000 годов) показали, что у сыроедов очень низкий уровень B12 в крови (известно, что участники одного из них впоследствии стали принимать добавки витамина)Metabolic vitamin B12 status on a mostly raw vegan… [Ann Nutr Metab. 2000 — PubMed result]Vitamin B-12 status of long-term adherents of a st… [J Nutr. 1995 — PubMed result]Serum vitamin B12 and blood cell values in vegetarians. Британский институт питания считает вегетарианское сыроедение неприемлемым для детейBritish Nutrition Foundation: Briefing Paper on Vegetarian nutrition. Эволюция человека Ричард Вронгхам из Гарвардского университета утверждает, что приготовление растительной пищи могло стать причиной ускоренного развития головного мозга человека, начавшегося 1,8 миллиона лет назад, так как полисахариды в крахмало-содержащей пище становились более усваиваемы и, как следствие, позволяли организму поглощать больше калорий.'Cooking as a biological trait'. [Comp Biochem Physiol A Mol Integr Physiol. 2003 — PubMed result] Однако на этот счёт существует возражение: более вероятно, что люди начали готовить пищу на огне примерно 200—300 тыс. лет назад. В этом случае «кулинарная революция» помогает объяснить не первый, а второй период быстрого роста мозга и уменьшения зубов — тот, который был связан со становлением сапиенсов и неандертальцев. Что же касается первого периода, связанного с появлением ранних архантропов, то для его объяснения, вероятно, вполне достаточно увеличения доли мяса в рационе. Последовательный переход ко всё более легко усваиваемой пище не только снизил энергетические затраты на жевание и пищеварение, но и создал предпосылки для уменьшения объёма пищеварительной системы, что тоже дало немалую экономию. Исследования влияния на человека разных видов сыроедения и сыроедческих диет * Исследование Немецкого института человеческого питания выявило положительные (низкое содержание холестерина ЛНП и триглицеридов) и отрицательные (повышенное содержание гомоцистеина и снижение холестерина ЛВП) признаки в плазме крови сыроедов. Длительное использование сыроедческой диеты связано с благоприятным уровнем холестерина ЛНП и триглицеридов, но также с повышенным уровнем гомоцистеина и холестерина ЛВП в плазме крови человека. * Американское исследование 2001 года выявило значительное улучшение состояния больных фибромиалгией при использовании сырой вегетарианской диеты.Улучшение состояния больных синдромом фибромиалгии при использовании преимущественно сырой вегетарианской диеты: наблюдательное исследование * Сырая веганская диета, богатая лактобактериями, уменьшила субъективные симптомы ревматоидного артрита по результатам финского исследования 1998 года. Британский журнал по ревматологии. «Сырая, богатая лактобактериями веганская еда и ревматоидный артрит.» Однако половина испытуемых была вынуждена прекратить участие в этом исследовании из-за нежелательных побочных эффектов: тошноты и диареи. См. также * Вегетарианство * Веганство * Фрукторианство * Натуризм * Белково-энергетическая недостаточность Примечания Категория:Вегетарианство Категория:Диеты